Dulce y amarga espera
by Sarah-Crish Cullen
Summary: Enamorada de él desde que era una adolescente... ¿puede el amor superar los prejuicios de las personas?, ¿vale la pena arriesgar el cariño de tu familia por un amor?... OS


**Hoola mis niñas.**

**Ehmm... sé que muchas os estaréis preguntando que hace esta servidora... pues bien, ésto es un regalo de cumpleaños que le debo a una persona muy especial... sé que viene con algunos días de retraso... pero estoy segura de que lo disfrutará por igual.**

**Cris corazón, espero que te guste el OS... y con permiso de mi hermana, también es un pequeño homenaje para todas mis chicas, que me siguen con tanto cariño, capítulo a capítulo... y por supuesto, para mis reques... para esas amigas estupendas.**

**Es un poco largo, y es lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza cuándo mi hermana Cristina me pidió un OS... aunque lo he ido cambiando unas mil veces... y este es el resultado.**

**Un beso muy fuerte para todas, espero que de verdad os guste... y en un par de días o tres nos vemos en el rancho Killarney ;)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, pero la trama cosehca propia; localizaciones de la ciudad, reales.**

* * *

><p><em>Dulce y amarga espera<em>

Bella paseaba por las empedradas y bulliciosas calles de Edimburgo; nunca pensó que la tristeza y la melancolía la apuñalaran de tal manera en el corazón. Había conseguido su sueño, había logrado una beca para proseguir sus estudios de arquitectura en la universidad escocesa más prestigiosa... pero su interior se consumía lentamente, devastado por el dolor y la pena.

Ignorando el plano que llevaba en el fondo de su bolso, decidió que ese tercer día dejaría que sus pies la guiaran al azar, sin rumbo fijo.

Ya se había instalado en el sería su hogar durante al menos, los próximos cuatro años; un apartamento, pequeño pero coqueto, con una fachada victoriana preciosa, del tipo de arquitectura que ella más admiraba. Apenas tenía un pequeño dormitorio, un cuarto de baño, un salón y una minúscula cocina, pero para ella sola era más que suficiente... cuándo pasó por primera vez el umbral de esa pequeña casa, un sentimiento contradictorio azotó su ya resquebrajado corazón; nunca antes se había sentido tan sola y desamparada. Con un poco más de ánimo, se dispuso a desembalar sus escasas pertenencias, hasta que dentro de una semana su cuñada Rosalie le mandara el resto; poco a poco, iría dando vida a su pequeño y nuevo hogar.

Después de instalarse, se pasó dos días arreglando la documentación para el inicio de las clases; todavía tenía una semana libre por delante, y por fin hace tres días pudo empezar a recorrer la ciudad que siempre anheló visitar.

Apenas eran las once de la mañana; la noche anterior había hecho el famoso recorrido del Mary King´s Close, callejón integrado en el famoso barrio llamado Royal Mile, que durante el siglo XVII fue aislado por imponentes muros, para que la peste bubónica no se expandiera al resto de la ciudad. Con el paso de los años, los muros se fueron derribando cual castillo de naipes... pero las leyendas contaban que el espíritu atormentado de Mary King había sido protagonista de innumerables sucesos inexplicables...

Espíritus atormentados, gente que quizá había muerto injustamente. Pensó en la vida horrible que habrían llevado esas personas; o por qué no, una vida feliz, cómo la que habían llevado dos personas vitales para ella, y que gracias a su unión, conoció a la única persona que había sido capaz de poner su mundo al revés...

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, trasladándose a Forks, volviendo la vista atrás; los recuerdos dulces y bonitos, de la noche a la mañana, se pueden tornar dolorosos y crueles... pero su mente se mudó hacia aquellos tiempos felices...

_La pequeña Isabella Swan miraba emocionada a su padre, que situado frente a un pequeño y sencillo altar de flores, daba el sí a la mujer que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir. _

_Su madre, Elizabeth, había fallecido al darla a luz, después de dos años de maravilloso matrimonio con Charlie Swan, agente de policía en la ciudad de Seattle. Su padre quedó destrozado ante tal tragedia, renegando incluso del pequeño bebé de mejillas sonrosadas y escaso pelito castaño. Por suerte, Billy, su mejor amigo y confidente, le hizo entrar en razón, y enseguida se vio en la ardua pero a la vez gratificante tarea de criar a su pequeña sólo._

_Bella, cómo la llamaban cariñosamente en la intimidad, creció sana y feliz; tenía un padre amoroso, que velaba por ella en todos los sentidos, pero los años pasaban, y la pequeña Bella dio paso a una adolescente... y fue en ese preciso instante cuándo su padre se dio cuenta de que su hija necesitaba una figura femenina; el severo agente de policía se vio desbordado cuándo la habitación de Bella se llenó de fotos de sus actores o cantantes favoritos, de cómo iba haciéndole preguntas propias de las niñas de su edad... y de cómo en las conversaciones con sus amigas empezaban a sonar nombres cómo Mike o Alec... su hija era demasiado pequeña para hablar de chicos... o quizá, ya no lo era tanto._

_Una tarde lluviosa de abril, sentado en su pequeña mesa de la comisaría número tres de Seattle, esperaba impaciente a que un asistente social llegara para hacerse cargo de un pequeño bebé. Los padres del pequeño, de apenas veinte años, habían sido arrestados por tráfico de drogas, y dado que no habían localizado a ningún familiar, el pequeño debía pasar a la tutela temporal del estado. _

_Miró el reloj, con una mueca de fastidio; su pequeña estaría en casa, impacientándose por la demora de su padre; justo cuándo tomaba el teléfono para avisarla, un ruido seco hizo que se girara sobresaltado. __Una mujer de unos cuarenta años se acercaba a su mesa, sacudiendo el paraguas y calando todo el suelo a su paso._

_-¿Es usted el agente Swan?- su tono de voz, jovial y extrovertido, unido a la divertida estampa de la buena mujer, calada hasta los huesos, hizo que una leve sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Charlie, aunque oculta tras su poblado bigote. _

_-Charlie Swan- se presentó, dejando de nuevo el teléfono y extendiéndole una mano._

_-Renne McArthy, trabajadora social; han avisado de que hay un menor sin familia para hacernos cargo- le explicó amablemente. La mujer de media melena morena, no muy alta, poseía unos ojos de un chispeante color azul, y un carácter alegre y desenfadado, cosa que llamó la atención de Charlie a medida que le explicaba los pormenores del caso. _

_Durante los siguientes dos meses, coincidieron bastantes veces en la comisaría. A medida que se producían esos encuentros, pasaron de hablar de temas meramente laborales, a charlar de su vida fuera de la comisaría. Renne acababa de divorciarse el año pasado, y tenía un hijo de diecisiete años, llamado Emmet. Charlie le habló de su pequeña Isabella, a punto de cumplir trece años; esas conversaciones dieron paso a encuentros fuera de la comisaría, delante de un café o de una estupenda cena... y esos encuentros dieron paso al amor. _

_Salieron durante casi un año; Renne tenía establecida su residencia en Forks, un pequeño pueblo situado en medio de las verdes y angostas montañas de la Penísula Olimpic, a unas dos horas en coche de la ciudad; por lo que, cuándo decidieron casarse, Charlie presentó la solicitud para optar al puesto de jefe de la pequeña comisaría, la cual, gracias a su buen expediente laboral, fue aprobada casi de inmediato. _

_De ese modo, la familias Swan-McArthy pasaban a ser una. Emmet era un chico muy simpático y extrovertido, carácter heredado de Renne, y enseguida madre e hijo se ganaron el cariño de la pequeña Isabella. Para Bella, fue una alegría ver a su padre sonreír, feliz y despreocupado... y ella misma ganó una segunda madre y un hermano mayor estupendo._

_El gentío estalló en aplausos, y Bella alzó la cabeza; sonrió y se unió a ellos cuándo vio a los flamantes señores Swan besarse después de la bendición del juez de paz. _

_El pequeño ágape dio paso al baile, el jardín de la nueva residencia de los Swan resplandecía por las velas y las lucecillas que lo iluminaban; cómo apenas había una treintena de invitados, y nadie de su edad, la pequeña se dedicó a admirar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sentada en una esquina del enorme jardín; quitó distraidamente una inexistente arruga de su vestido azul, cuándo una voz familiar hizo que girara la cabeza._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, medio escondida?- Bella sonrió a la pregunta de su hermano mayor, pero la persona que lo acompañaba hizo que se quedara con la palabra en la boca; junto a Emmet se encontraba un chico... el chico más guapo que Bella había visto en su vida. No tan alto cómo su hermano, piel del color del marfil y un inusual y a la vez impactante cabello cobrizo, revuelto hacia todos los lados. La forma de su cara bien podía asemejarse a una hermosa escultura, era muy atractivo; la pequeña sintió el acelerado latido de su corazón, y desvió la mirada unos segundos, completamente sonrojada y muerta de la vergüenza. _

_-Quería sentarme un rato, Em- susurró casi para el cuello de su camisa, pero los jóvenes rieron con simpatía._

_-Bella, te presento a mi mejor amigo y compañero de instituto Edward; Eddie, ella es mi pequeña hermanita Isabella- la pequeña volvió a alzar la cabeza, y unos ojos esmeraldas, cálidos y sinceros, la miraron con cariño y simpatía._

_-Es un placer conocerte; Emmet no para de hablar de su pequeña hermanita- la voz suave y susurrante del chico encandiló el adolescente corazón de Bella, que apenas pronunciaba tres palabras seguidas._

_-Un placer conocerte- expresó atropelladamente._

_-Conozco a Edward desde que ambos íbamos a la escuela primaria, lo verás mucho por casa- le contaba su hermano; justo en ese momento, su padre y Renee se acercaron a ellos con un matrimonio, que resultó ser Carlisle y Esme Cullen, los padres de Edward. Los chicos se alejaron del grupo, pero Bella apenas pudo apartar la vista de ese joven..._

_Esa fue la primera vez que le vio, la primera vez que le habló... llevaba grabado a fuego ese momento en su maltrecho corazón; no era tonta, y aunque Edward se convirtió en la causa de sus desvelos y sueños de adolescente, bien sabía las nulas oportunidades que tenía con él; era el mejor amigo de su hermano, ella todavía no había salido de la escuela primaria, y él ya estaba en el último año de instituto... y por lo que escuchaba a hurtadillas, era un ligón empedernido, sin novia fija conocida. _

_Bien es cierto que cuándo Edward iba a buscar a Emmet, o a estudiar juntos, o a apoltronarse en el sofá para ver un partido, siempre tenía un saludo y una sonrisa amable para ella... para la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. _

_Aprendió de memoria, a fuerza de observarlo en la penumbra, los gestos que delataban sus estados de ánimo; era educado, un buen estudiante... pero a la vez, tenía ese toque de chico malo e irresistible, a Bella no le extrañaba nada que medio instituto babeara por y para Edward Cullen. _

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que apenas se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un lugar muy concurrido en la capital escocesa; la Catedral de St. Giles se alzaba majestuosa, dominando por entero los alrededores, bastante concurridos, debido a los turistas. Bella la estudió con admiración, sacando mil y una fotos de la fachada, desde todos los ángulos, para después estudiarlas y admirarlas con calma.

Meditó unos minutos si adentrarse en el interior... pero no pudo; sentada en un banco de piedra, frente a la entrada, recordó el motivo por que el hoy en día, todavía se le hacía un nudo en la garganta el simple hecho de pisar un lugar sagrado... si los muros de Mary King´s  
>Close estaban impregnados de leyendas acerca de personas que habían abandonado este mundo, el interior de una iglesia la hacía revivir el suceso más trágico y doloroso de su vida...<p>

_La convivencia en la recién estrenada familia Swan fue toda una novedad para Bella; acostumbrada al carácter callado y tranquilo de su padre, la alegría de Renne y Emmet fue cómo un soplo de aire fresco para la pequeña. Los cuatro se adaptaron perfectamente a la nueva situación; Charlie estaba feliz de que Bella tuviese un referente femenino, y su esposa no tardó en ganarse el cariño de su hija; Emmet, que no tenía buena relación con su padre biológico, también hizo buenas migas con el jefe Swan, cómo el solía llamarlo._

_Durante los siguientes cuatro años, fueron una familia unida y feliz; Bella creció, hasta convertirse en una hermosa joven de diecisiete años; aunque le costó un poco, hizo amistad con varias de sus compañeras de clase, y sus días pasaban entre la escuela primaria, posteriormente el instituto, todo ésto envuelto por todas las cosas que una adolescente tenía en la cabeza. Se llevaba a las mil maravillas con su hermano, pero tanto él cómo Edward terminaron el instituto un año después de la boda de sus padres, y ambos se marcharon a la universidad estatal de Phoenix; _

_Bella se despidió de Emmet con lágrimas en los ojos, e interiormente, de Edward. Y aunque volvían en las vacaciones y algunos fines de semana, no era lo mismo que tenerles en Forks; pero la joven esperaba emocionada esos encuentros. A lo largo de esos cuatro años, veía cómo su más preciado amor dejaba atrás la adolescencia, para convertirse en un hombre muy atractivo. Bien es cierto que durante esos años jamás habló de Edward con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigas... simplemente con su cuaderno de dibujo; era una de las habilidades y aficiones de Bella, y para ella era algo así cómo su diario. Miles y miles de retratos y dibujos llenaban las páginas, y en muchos de ellos, estaba Edward. _

_Por eso mismo se debatía entre estudiar Historia del Arte o Arquitectura... todavía no había decidido nada, tenía tiempo para hacerlo; proseguía su penúltimo año de instituto, y la vida de Bella estaba tranquila y centrada; estudiaba, disfrutaba con sus amigas y de su familia... hasta que aquel fatídico sábado de marzo, su vida y la de Emmet cambió para siempre._

_Bella se encontraba en casa, tirada en el sofá; su padre y Renne habían ido a una fiesta que daba uno de los agentes de la comisaría. Se había pasado el día enfrascada en un trabajo de química; Jane e Irina, sus amigas, tampoco salían ese sábado, de modo que decidió quedarse en casa, viendo una película... estaba medio adormilada, hasta que el insistente y estridente sonido del timbre de la puerta hizo que se levantara._

_-¿Esme?- preguntó preocupada, al ver su semblante serio y los ojos de la amiga de Renee, rojos e hinchados -¿qué ocurre?-._

_-Bella- susurró la mujer, con voz trémula y un nudo en la garganta -Carlisle acaba de llamarme... debemos ir enseguida al hospital, cariño- el corazón de la joven dejó de latir al escuchar esas palabras, y un mal presentimiento se adueñó de cada célula de su cuerpo._

_-¿Mi... mi padre y Re... y Renne?- consiguió preguntar, a la vez que sus ojos se aguaban de lágrimas. Esme apenas pudo hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. _

_Cómo un zombi, acertó a ponerse sus deportivas y encontrar una chaqueta; el escaso trayecto hasta el hospital del pueblo se le hizo eterno; y aunque Esme le contaba lo poco que sabía, trató por todos los medios de tranquilizarla... pero Bella sabía que algo grave había sucedido._

_Y no se equivocó, ya que nada más atravesar las puertas correderas de la entrada de urgencias, Carlisle Cullen se acercó a ellas, con la cara contraída en una mueca de dolor y su bata blanca salpicada de manchas de sangre. Abrazó con fuerza a la joven, explicándole lo que había ocurrido y cómo, sintiéndolo en el alma, no habían podido hacer nada por salvarles la vida. El impacto contra el otro coche fue tan grande, que no hubo supervivientes en ninguno de los vehículos._

_La joven Isabella apenas recordaba los acontecimientos que sucedieron en los días posteriores a la tragedia. Sólo cuándo la vio la figura de Emmet, que llegó varias horas después en un vuelo procedente de Phoenix, salió de su letargo para correr a sus brazos. Nunca había visto a su hermano llorar, y los dos soportaron el dolor de tener que enterrar a sus padres, bajo la atenta mirada de todo Forks, horrorizados y compungidos ante tal desgracia. _

_A través de la oscuridad en la que se había adentrado su mente, vio cómo la familia Cullen estuvieron al lado de su hermano y del suyo propio... guardó cómo un preciado tesoro en su memoria el abrazo que recibió de Edward, y las palabras de consuelo que el joven le dedicó. _

_Arropada por Emmet y Rosalie, novia de su hermano desde el primer año de universidad, y dado que todavía era menor, su hermano asumió su tutela y administración de la parte de la herencia que le correspondía; el joven decidió llevarse a Bella a Phoenix con él, y ella no lo dudó ni un instante, necesitaba alejarse de los recuerdos y los fantasmas..._

No se dio cuenta de que una pequeña lágrima descendía lentamente por su mejilla; habían pasado tres años desde el fatídico accidente; tres tortuosos años, en los que no hubo un solo día que no se acordara de ellos. Levantándose con lentitud, echó una última mirada a la imponente fachada de la catedral, y sus pies volvieron a tomar el mando de su cuerpo.

Absorbida por la belleza y el bullicio de las calles, después de más de una hora andado, necesitó volver a sentarse, y lo hizo en la mullida y verde hierba del Jardín Botánico. Rodeada de las distintas tonalidades de color verde que impregnaban cada rincón del espacioso parque, Forks vino a sus recuerdos una vez más; nunca terminó de aclimatarse a ese clima frío y húmedo, pero admitía que el color amarillo predominante de Phoenix era mucho más mustio y apagado... verde eran también los ojos de su amor más secreto y anhelado.

¿Cómo podían haber llegado a ese punto?; ni en sus más remotos sueños pudo imaginarse los acontecimientos que dieron lugar después de su traslado a Phoenix...

_A pesar de su inicial idea de trasladarse inmediatamente, finalmente Emmet decidió que lo mejor era esperar al final de curso para que Bella se mudara a Phoenix con Rosalie y él; tenía muchas cosas que resolver y dejar atadas, por lo que decidió que el próximo curso retomaría su carrera universitaria; además, estaban a mediados de marzo, y no sería una tarea sencilla encontrar plaza en algún centro para su hermana, ya con el curso tan avanzado. _

_Bella se consumía por la pena; sumergida en un pozo oscuro, del que parecía no querer salir, su hermano ya no sabía que hacer. Rosalie, que adoraba a su cuñada, le propuso que hablara con su hermano Jasper, psiquiatra de profesión. El muchacho, rubio al igual que su hermana menor y unos ojos azules cálidos, que transmitían paz, se trasladó unos días a Forks ante la desesperada petición de su cuñado y hermana. __La imagen de Bella, que no salía de casa más que para acudir a sus clases, era tremenda. Su pálida piel resaltaba las ojeras que el insomnio y las pesadillas le provocaba, y sus ojos, opacos y vacíos, no transmitían más que dolor. _

_Los primeros días Jasper simplemente le hacía compañía a Bella en silencio; aunque intentaba que hablase algo, Bella seguía en esa fase del duelo, llamada negación. _

_Un sábado se encontraba acurrucada en un rincón del jardín; con la espalda apoyada en la pared del pequeño cobertizo, dónde todavía estaban guardadas las herramientas de su padre; lágrimas silenciosas discurrían sin control alguno por sus mejillas... y no se percató de que otra persona se sentaba a su lado._

_-Bella- su corazón pegó un leve brinco al escuchar esa voz, susurrante y suave cómo una canción de cuna -Bella mírame, por favor- la joven, después de unos minutos, alzó su rostro, para encontrarse con dos esmeraldas que irradiaban ternura y afecto._

_-Hola- saludó Edward, esbozando una sonrisa._

_-Hola- devolvió de vuelta el saludo, tragándose las lágrimas -pensaba que este fin de semana no venías- desde el accidente, Edward iba Forks con frecuencia, para ver a sus padres y estar al lado de su mejor amigo._

_-Al final decidí venir; al próximo no puedo- le explicó amablemente. Miró de reojo al joven, guapísimo con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca; Bella asintió con una inclinación de cabeza, y sus ojos de nuevo se volvieron a perder en algún punto del jardín._

_El joven siguió su mirada... él más que nadie la entendía... él también había perdido a sus padres biológicos; y aunque el destino quiso que el matrimonio Cullen lo adoptara, formando la familia que no pudieron crear, no podía evitar pensar en sus seres queridos, aquellos que ya no estaban._

_-¿Sabes?- le dijo en plan confidente -sé por lo que estás pasando Bella... y no te estás haciendo ningún bien; ni a ti ni a los que te rodean- Bella frunció el ceño, sin entender una sola palabra, por lo que el joven prosiguió con su relato -Carlisle y Esme me adoptaron cuándo mis padres fallecieron-._

_¿Qué estaba diciendo Edward?; ¿por qué no sabía ella nada de ésto?... pero el joven la sacó de dudas al instante._

_-Mis padres fallecieron también en un accidente de tráfico; yo tenía apenas dos años, y mis recuerdos son borrosos. Pero mis padres -sonrió con cariño a la mención de Esme y Carlisle -me contaron la verdad cuándo tuve la suficiente edad para entender; al principio me enfadé, por haberme ocultado la verdad, pero también me enfadé con el resto del mundo, culpándolo de lo sucedido. También me encerré en una burbuja de dolor, haciendo sufrir a la gente que más quería- la joven le escuchaba, aunque su vista seguía perdida -por fortuna, me di cuenta de que no podía culpar a nadie de lo que pasó; el mejor apoyo que tuve fue la gente que estaba a mi alrededor, empezando por Carlisle y Esme, que jamás me han reprochado nada con respecto a este asunto-._

_-¿Se llega a superar?- preguntó la joven, en un hilo de voz; Edward jamás la había visto tan vulnerable y desprotegida; todavía recordaba a esa niña preadolescente que se mudó a Forks... y esa niña se había transformado en una preciosa y delicada joven; jamás tendría nada con ella, era la hermana de Emmet, pero cómo chico joven que era, tenía que reconocer que era guapísima. Con cautela, rodeó su cintura, atrayéndola para que se recostase en su pecho._

_El corazón de la joven parecía querer salirse; nunca imaginó que estaría entre sus brazos, y la sensación era indescriptible. De repente, todas sus emociones pugnaron por salir de su pecho, y lo hicieron , en forma de un llanto desgarrador. _

_-No sé si estas cosas llegan a superarse del todo, Bella- le habló con franqueza mientras la acunaba -pero tienes que dejar que el dolor salga, y asumir lo ocurrido, aunque te duela aquí dentro- Edward posó la mano de la joven en su pecho, y ella sintió el tacto tibio de su piel, cosa que hizo a sus dedos cosquillear -y por encima de todo, debes vivir Bella, por todos lo que te rodean, por tu propia salud... y por Charlie y Renne- un sollozo ahogado brotó de la garganta de la joven al oír esos nombres -estoy seguro de que ellos no quieren verte así-._

_Edward dejó que ella se desahogara en silencio; Bella sabía que tanto él, cómo Jasper y Emmet tenían razón; era joven, y no debía estar muerta en vida; su padre no lo hubiera permitido. Después de lo que parecieron ser horas, ella levantó la cabeza; encontrándose con el rostro de su más preciado sueño, mirándola con cariño. Agradeció las palabras del joven, y ambos se adentraron en la casa, intentando dejar de lado el dolor... y Bella retomando, en la medida de lo posible, las riendas de su vida; Phoenix la esperaba en apenas dos meses..._

Un viento frío hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina; llevaba más de una hora sentada en el Jardín Botánico; sus ojos recorrieron de nuevo la basta extensión verde que se alzaba ante sus ojos... todavía no había elegido rama dentro de la carrera, pero no descartaba la idea de especializarse en Arquitectura Paisajista; crear rincones y lugares que pudieran relajar a las personas, que les permitiese evadirse de sus problemas... que les hiciera soñar... cómo un día le dijo Jazz, sería una especie de psiquiatra, permitiendo que la gente dejara fluir sus emociones al adentrarse en esos pequeños mundos que ella crearía, con la ayuda de la madre naturaleza.

Pero al volver su rostro hacia la parte del estanque, algo constriñó su corazón; la imagen de una pareja joven, abrazada y haciéndose confidencias no hizo otra cosa que aguar de nuevo sus ojos... maldito Edward Cullen... ¿por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él siendo simplemente una niña?... ¿por qué el rompió esas barreras, permitiendo descubrir a Bella sus anhelos y temores... por qué tuvo que fijarse precisamente en ella, ilusionarla con algo imposible?

No quería sufrir más, así que se levantó, dejando atrás el Jardín y seguir vagando por las calles de Edimburgo; sus pasos la llevaron a lo que en la ciudad de conocía cómo la Cámara Oscura, una de las atracciones locales. Las actividades que allí había, enfocadas básicamente a los niños, permitían ver imágenes de 3D de la ciudad, o efectos ópticos por el suelo que asemejaban un mar plagado de peces de colores, y otras muchas cosas más.

Estaba disfrutando cómo una enana, y por primera vez en semanas, consiguió esbozar sonrisas sinceras... hace unos meses ella sonreía así, feliz e ilusionada. Pero el dolor se instaló de nuevo en sus ojos cuándo recordó a la persona que le había devuelto la vida...

_Por fin Bella terminó los exámenes finales de su penúltimo año de instituto, y junto con Emmet y Rosalie, emprendió rumbo hacia Phoenix, dispuesta a empezar de cero. Desde aquella conversación con Edward, pareció cómo si alguna fuerza interior se hubiera apoderado de ella, y por todos y por ella misma, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza. Su hermano por fin, después de casi tres horrorosos meses, respiró aliviado al percatarse del cambio de su hermana._

_Siguió sus terapias con Jasper, que también fue una gran ayuda para ella, durante el primer año de estancia en su nuevo hogar. _

_Emmet y Rosalie vivían en un amplio apartamento, ubicado en un barrio residencial muy agradable y tranquilo de Phoenix. Edward vivía en el mismo rellano, justo en la puerta de enfrente, y Jasper y Alice, novia de éste último, un piso por encima de sus cabezas. Su hermano se ocupó de trasladar todos los muebles de su habitación de Forks, de modo que cuándo se acostaba, sentía una agradable sensación de hogar. _

_Alice también le dio una cálida bienvenida, y pronto se adaptó a su nueva vida; vivir con Emmet y el resto de los chicos era muy divertido, ya que casi siempre acababan en casa de unos u otros. _

_Pasaba el tiempo... terminó el instituto, se graduó, y empezó su andadura universitaria. Finalmente la carrera elegida fue Arquitectura; a sus diecinueve años recién cumplidos, Bella se había convertido en una mujer hermosa e inteligente, que traía locos a varios de sus compañeros de clase. Había hecho el esfuerzo de apartar a Edward de su mente, e incluso durante el instituto y parte del primer año de universidad salió con un joven llamado Jacob, era bueno y cariñoso con ella, y Bella se sentía muy a gusto a su lado... hasta que se topaba en casa o en el rellano con su sueño de adolescencia._

_Edward ya había terminado sus estudios universitarios, y acababa de firmar un contrato de investigación con la universidad, en el departamento de química experimental. Siempre había sabido, gracias a Emmet, que era muy inteligente, y si suspendía algún examen era por pura vagancia o haber estado la noche anterior de juerga. Pero había una cosa que le crispaba los nervios, y era verlo cada noche con una chica diferente, colgada de su brazo. _

_¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que él merecía mucho más que esas chicas salidas de portadas de revistas, sin apenas cerebro y con la máxima preocupación en su cerebro de que no se les rompiera una uña?; Alice y Rosalie, siempre que hablaban del tema, decían que cuándo encontrara la adecuada, sabría de verdad lo que significaba la palabra amor. _

_Tenerlo tan cerca hizo que se replanteara sus sentimientos con respecto a Jake; sabía que era una locura, que él nunca se fijaría en ella de ese modo... pero no podía seguir engañando al joven; ¿lo hipotecaría todo, esperando por un amor prácticamente imposible?. __Su mente no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto... hasta que un día, a mitad del primer año de universidad, los acontecimientos se precipitaron._

_Emmet y Rosalie estaban trabajando; ambos tenían ese mes turno de tarde en el hospital dónde realizaban su residencia de cirugía y ginecología, respectivamente. Jasper estaba en un congreso de psiquiatría en Boston, y Alice en el taller de diseño de joyas en el que trabajaba, por lo que hasta bien entrada la noche, estaría sola. _

_Llevaba más de dos horas enfrascada con la trigonometría avanzada, asignatura obligatoria de la carrera que estudiaba, y por más que repetía la ecuación y aplicaba las fórmulas, no había manera, el resultado no coincidía con el que les había dado el profesor. Mascullando cosas no muy agradables en voz baja, agarró con rabia la hoja, haciendo una bola y lanzándola con fuerza al otro extremo de la sala. Después de varios intentos, no sabía si volver a hacer el problema o directamente dejarlo; justo en el momento en el que se dirigía a la cocina, sonó el timbre. _

_Extrañada por la hora que era, ya que no esperaba a nadie, se encaminó para abrir; su corazón se agitó, cómo siempre ocurría cuándo Edward llamaba a la puerta. Sus ojos vagaron por la camisa azul que llevaba, junto con unos vaqueros que le quedaban cómo un guante. _

_-Hola- se compuso rápidamente -¿cómo tú por aquí, a estas horas?- le preguntó con verdadera curiosidad._

_-Hola Bells- le saludó el joven de vuelta, sonriéndola de una manera que hizo que babeara mentalmente -quedé con Emmet que le traería un libro que me había pedido, ¿no está?-._

_-Tiene turno de tarde- le respondió -lo cambió la semana pasada, se le olvidaría decírtelo-._

_-Tu hermano y su memoria de pez- Bella rió divertida, sino fuera por su paciente novia y por ella misma, Emmet se olvidaría hasta de comer; siempre había algo que le trastocaba los planes iniciales... y nunca avisaba de nada._

_-Si quieres, dejámelo a mi- le ofreció ella, pero Edward la sorprendió._

_-Si no te importa, me gustaría esperarle; hay unas cosas que le quiero explicar- el corazón de Bella ya estaba a punto de estallar... a solas con él... pero no le dio tiempo a pensar nada más, porque el joven pasó hacia el salón. _

_Respirando pausadamente e intentando que su órgano vital más preciado se calmara un poco lo siguió, y después de ofrecerle algo para tomar, se vio sentada en el sofá junto a Edward, que curioseaba sus apuntes y libros._

_-¿Problemas con la trigonometría?- inquirió divertido, señalando las bolitas de papel, que acampaban por toda la sala. _

_-Algo así- hizo una graciosa mueca de fastidio._

_-Vaya futura arquitecta- se medio burló Edward, provocando que le diera un suave manotazo en el brazo, para después estallar los dos en carcajadas. _

_Una vez pararon las risas, Edward se quedó mirando fijamente cómo Bella recogía los apuntes y cerraba los libros... ¿cuándo había crecido tanto?; siempre había reconocido que era una chica muy bonita, pero era la hermana de Emmet, no podría pensar de otra manera con respecto a ella; pero esa tarde estaba distinta, y sus ojos no podían dejar de admirar su esbelta figura, cubierta por un ceñido pantaloncito corto y una camiseta de tirantes._

_-Si quieres, puedo echarte una mano- le soltó a bocajarro. Bella abrió los ojos, sorprendida por el ofrecimiento._

_-Te lo agradecería mucho- musitó, nerviosa y hasta un poco sonrojada; él simplemente asintió con una sonrisa, para después tomar el libro y un lápiz._

_Casi dos horas después, Bella había conseguido resolver sino todos, varios de los problemas. Edward tenía una paciencia infinita, y le repetía todo cuántas veces hiciese falta._

_-No sabía que se te daba tan bien- alabó ella, cuándo ya decidieron dejarlo._

_-Te recuerdo que soy químico, y mi vida gira en torno a los números- le respondió éste, acomodándose en el sofá -y bien, ¿cómo te va con Jake?- escupió su nombre cómo si de un perro se tratara; Bella rodó mentalmente los ojos. No sólo tenía que aguantar que Emmet mirara con ojo de policía a su novio, sino que Jasper y Edward le ayudaban en la tarea. _

_-Supongo que bien, está liado con un proyecto, y últimamente no nos vemos mucho- le contó -¿y cómo está Miss Princesita mala leche?- le devolvió la jugada, aludiendo a su última conquista, Tanya Denali. En vez de enfadarse por el apelativo, rió divertido con el apodo._

_-Eso es cosecha de Rosalie y de Alice, así que te perdono- le aclaró -está bien, gracias por preguntar-._

_-No sé que le puedes ver- murmuró Bella, casi para ella misma. Pero no tuvo fortuna, ya que el joven la escuchó perfectamente. _

_-¿Por qué nunca os gustan ninguna de las chicas con las que salgo?- se preguntó incrédulo; pero en vez de enfadarse con el tema, parecía divertirle... ese Edward malo y rebelde salía a flote en esos momentos. _

_Pero la pregunta pilló a Bella con la guardia baja, y carraspeando nerviosamente, intentó responder algo coherente. _

_-Pues será porque nos preocupamos por ti; seguro que fuera hay millones de chicas más interesantes esperándote, y tú te conformas con una que su máxima preocupación es de qué color va a pintarse las uñas- la respuesta de la joven no le pilló de sorpresa; era cierto que se divertía y disfrutaba de la vida... y que ese alguien especial que todos tenemos en nuestra vida, todavía no había aparecido. _

_Ambos se quedaron callados un momento, observándose detenidamente; Bella tuvo que apartar la vista, nerviosa e intimidada ante esa abrasadora mirada. Edward la miraba con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo una opresión rara en el pecho por primera vez en su vida; sin entender qué diablos le estaba sucediendo, decidió que tenía que salir de ahí._

_-Se está haciendo tarde, debo marcharme- dijo de modo atropellado; Bella me auto regañó mentalmente, por no poder controlar sus impulsos y haber quedado mirando cómo una tonta. __Se levantó a la vez que él, y le siguió hasta la puerta; y aunque éste mismo la abrió, antes de encaminarse hasta su apartamento, dio la vuelta para encarar de nuevo a esa chica que le hacía sentir extraño por dentro._

_-Muchas gracias por ayudarme- le agradeció Bella, con una sonrisa que hizo que, por unos segundos, el aliento se le atorara en la garganta. Carraspeando sonoramente, en un intento por recuperar la voz, le quitó importancia._

_-No ha sido nada; si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, ya sabes- le ofreció amablemente._

_-Gracias- musitó ésta, suavemente; una idea pasó por su cabeza, pero dedujo que no haría mal alguno... se moría por probar el tacto de su piel contra sus labios; después de unos segundos de vacilación, alzó la cabeza, para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de Edward, muy muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. _

_El joven sintió un delicioso e imperceptible cosquilleo... dios, ¿qué era eso?; jamás le había ocurrido con ninguna chica, ni siquiera las veces que había besado y abrazado a Bella, cómo cuándo se despedían u otras ocasiones. _

_La joven Isabella estaba en una nube; cuánto tiempo soñando con algo cómo ésto, no como las veces que le daba un beso en señal de saludo o despedida. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de dejar sus labios unos segundos más de la cuenta... pero no duró mucho, ya que el sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose hizo que se separara de la piel de Edward cómo un rayo. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Eddie?- el tono burlón y cariñoso de su hermano resonó en el ambiente._

_-Vine a dejarte el libro que me pediste- le explicó -pero se te había olvidado que habíamos quedado- el hermano de Bella se rascó la nuca, avergonzado._

_-Mea culpa, lo admito- se excusó -me cambiaron el turno esta semana-._

_-Eso me dijo Bella- añadió atropelladamente; todavía estaba confuso, ¿qué había sucedido hace unos minutos?; ¿por qué estaba tan agitado?._

_-¿Y ese beso?- siguió interrogando mientras su vista iba una y otra vez de su hermana a su amigo y viceversa. Rosalie rodó los ojos, suspirando con paciencia._

_-Le estaba agradeciendo el haberme ayudado con la trigonometría- le explicó ésta, molesta ante la actitud de su hermano._

_-Ahhh... si es sólo eso no hay de que preocuparse- dijo Emmet, con una risa -podré estar tranquilo, Bellie Bells no caerá en las garras de Edward "seductor" Cullen- decía tan tranquilo mientras le palmeaba el hombro a su amigo, que le respondió con una sonrisa... pero el interior del joven de cabello cobrizo decía todo lo contrario... ¿acaso Emmet estaba insinuando que no quería verlo cerca de su hermana?_

_Decidió no pensar más, y con una rápida disculpa se despidió de la pequeña familia, aludiendo que tenía planes con Tanya. Ni siquiera miró a Bella antes de darse la media vuelta y perderse en el interior de su apartamento..._

Maldita sea... ese pequeño beso fue el detonante para que los sentimientos de Bella dejaran de esconderse en su interior; un par de semanas después de ese incidente, finalizó su relación con Jake, ante la pena del muchacho, que no le quedó otra que aceptarlo. No sabía que era lo que iba a pasar, es más, apenas se hacía ilusiones... pero no podía seguir con alguien al que no amaba, era engañarse así misma.

Sus compañeras de facultad, al igual que Rosalie y Alice, se sorprendieron ante la noticia, y por más que le preguntaban si había otra persona, ella no soltaba prenda... una cosa era que estuviera tontamente enamorada de Edward, pero jamás iba a permitir que aquello saliera a la luz; se reirían de su amor infantil, además de decirle que se olvidara de tener oportunidad alguna con él...

Su estómago rugió de impaciencia; al echar un vistazo a la hora, se sorprendió de lo tarde que era, y no lo pensó un segundo cuándo se sentó delante de una hamburguesa, patatas fritas y un refresco... comida puramente americana, se dijo mentalmente. Después de comer, se dirigió hasta un coqueto café; si hay algo que le encantaba era una taza de humeante café después de las comidas, al igual que a su padre... sentada en una mesa al lado de la ventana, contempló a la gente que pasaba por allí. Hombres, mujeres, adolescentes, niños de todas las edades... y muchas parejas de novios.

¿Acaso enamorarse de alguien era un pecado?; ¿desde cuándo el corazón atiende a razones?; ¿puede alguien prohibir a dos personas adultas estar juntas, si están destinadas para ello...?

La pena y la nostalgia, de ese breve pero intenso amor... rabia e impotencia, al ver la cobardía de las personas a enfrentar los sentimientos... comprensión y apoyo, justo lo que le faltó de la persona que según él, más la quería en el mundo aparte de su padre... nunca imaginó que los sentimientos pudieran hacer tanto daño a veces, y que marcaran tanto la vida de una persona.

Ella, que había cargado con la pena de que su madre muriera por darle la vida; ella, que todavía intentaba superar la repentina muerte de su padre, y de la única madre que había conocido... ella, que había lidiado una batalla con su corazón, conviviendo con un amor inalcanzable; ¿quién se creía él que era para decirle que no confundiera sus sentimientos, para decirle a quién debía y no debía amar?

Lloró de nuevo, parecía que no sabía hacer otra cosa desde hace algunas semanas... empezó a preocuparse, sus ojos se quedarían secos. Y cuándo creía que ya no tenía más lágrimas, éstas volvían a hacer acto de presencia, en un silencioso recuerdo de su dolor.

Necesitaba moverse, y levantándose de nuevo y abandonando el café, casi intacto, anduvo lo más deprisa que sus pies la permitían, llegando a otro de los enclaves importantes de la ciudad, el Castillo de Edimburgo.

Situado sobre una colina volcánica en el centro de la ciudad, había soportado a través de lo siglos las luchas contra los normandos, mil y una invasiones, guerras contra el pueblo inglés... y ahí seguía, fuerte y robusto, majestuoso e impasible ante los cambios que dieron paso a lo largo de los años... cómo su amor... su amor por Edward...

_Desde aquel extraño encuentro, Edward se volvió más esquivo que nunca con respecto a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo... e Isabella, que de idiota no tenía un pelo, sabía que era por ese beso y las desafortunadas palabras de Emmet, que lo espantaron a la primera de cambio._

_Dios... ¡por qué!; ¿por qué no fue capaz de controlar ese tonto impulso?; era increíble que ese inocente, o no tan inocente beso, hubiese hecho que la bonita relación de amistad se hubiese ido al garete... pero no podía hacerse una idea de lo equivocada que estaba..._

_Un mes después de ese encuentro, Bella y Rosalie se afanaban en preparar la cena; era el primer viernes de mes, y según la tradición, tocaba cena en grupo. Cómo era la costumbre, Bella puso siete platos, ya que se suponía que Edward y su amiguita Tanya acudirían a la cita. Pero justo en ese momento apareció por allí su hermano, en compañía de Alice y Jasper, que se quedó parado contando los platos._

_-Creo que sobran dos- expresó con el ceño fruncido -Edward me ha llamado hace una media hora, no puede venir- el corazón de Bella crujió en mil pedacitos... simplemente se conformaba con verlo unos segundos, y ya ni eso._

_-¿Y eso?- preguntó Rosalie, extrañada -me lo he cruzado esta mañana y me han dicho que tanto él como Tanya vendrían- su hermano se encogió de hombros._

_-No le he querido preguntar más, no llevaba muy buena cara-._

_-Mejor, a si no tenemos que aguantar a Miss Princesita mala leche- exclamó Alice, rodando los ojos. _

_La cena fue animada, pero Bella apenas probó bocado; simplemente asentía cuándo alguien se dirigía a ella, la mayoría de las veces con una pequeña sonrisa, que no llegaba a sus ojos. Nadie pareció percatarse de su estado de ánimo, y sin tomar postre, decidió salir a respirar aire puro. Las dos parejas estaban muy entretenidas con un programa de televisión, y después de que Emmet y Rosalie le advirtieran que no se alejara más allá de los jardines de la urbanización, la dejaron marchar._

_-Lleva unos días muy rara- suspiró Emmet._

_-Será por el tema de Jake- mintió Rosalie -así que no la agobies y déjala- ella había descubierto hace poco, sin proponérselo, el secreto de Bella; una tarde entró en su habitación a dejar la ropa limpia, y sin querer tiró uno de los cuadernos de dibujo de su cuñada._

_Al tomarlo y abrirlo, su mandíbula casi se cae de la impresión... miles y miles de retratos de Edward, riendo, serio, pensativo... no le costó atar cabos, y en un segundo comprendió la actitud esquiva de su amigo y la desazón de su cuñada... ¿cómo nadie se había dado cuenta?; después de unos minutos, dejó el cuaderno en su sitio, meditando si hablaría con Bella, pero sin juzgarla ni reprocharle nada. __Pero con quién no podía hablar de ésto, al menos de momento, era con Emmet; desde el accidente, la paranoia por qué no le pasara nada a Bella había crecido hasta límites insospechados; y por otro lado, y aunque Edward fuera su mejor amigo desde la infancia, con el currículo amoroso del joven no iba a tolerar que se acercara a su cuñada. _

_El aire hizo que la mente de Bella se despejara un poco. Rodeó su bloque de apartamentos, para esconderse entre los dos bloques restantes que conformaban la urbanización. Estaba oscuro, pero se alegró interiormente de que fuera una urbanización privada, con guardia de seguridad. _

_Se apoyó en una pared, y mirando de que no hubiese nadie a la vista, llevó una mano a su bolsillo, sacando un cigarrillo. No era un hábito que practicara con asiduidad; quizá si salía a bailar y de fiesta con sus amigas, uno o dos cómo mucho, caían. Pero llevaba semanas muy nerviosa, y sólo eso conseguía calmarla. _

_Cerró los ojos mientras sacaba con lentitud el humo de sus pulmones... pero una voz la sobresalto, haciendo que el cigarrillo se le cayese de la mano._

_-¿Desde cuándo fumas?- le preguntó esa voz que necesitaba escuchar, pero que a la vez le hacía tanto daño a su corazón._

_-No suelo hacerlo, pero alguna vez...- dejó la frase inconclusa, a la vez que lo pisaba para que se apagara._

_-Es un vicio muy malo- le reprendió con cariño, pero la mirada furibunda que le dedicó la joven hizo que se callara._

_-Ya sé que un vicio muy malo- le espetó Bella -no soy una niña para que me tratéis todos así- toda la frustración y rabia que sentía salió al exterior... al igual que ese sentimiento que la estaba consumiendo... tenía que alejarse de Edward, sino se iba a volver loca._

_El joven la miraba de hito en hito... desde ese día del beso, no podía dejar de pensar en ella; ¿cómo había podido estar tan ciego?. Desde ese día en el sintió sus labios suaves posarse en su piel, el cariño fraternal que sentía hacia la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo cambió a otro tipo de cariño, y todo con un inocente beso; ella tenía diecinueve años, él veintitrés, no era tan descabellado... pero era realista, y conocía demasiado a Emmet para saber que jamás lo vería con buenos ojos._

_No tenía escapatoria alguna, la quería y deseaba cómo jamás había querido a ninguna otra mujer; pero no quería que su amistad con Emmet saliera perjudicada. _

_-No, no eres una niña- le dio la razón, mientras que admiraba cómo la luna iluminaba el rostro tan bonito de la joven._

_-Pues todos me tratáis así- exclamó, ya un poco más calmada -puede que vaya siendo hora de cambiar de aires- susurró; menos mal que con la oscuridad Edward no vería que sus ojos se habían cristalizado, a causa de las lágrimas._

_-¿Irte?- le reclamó, extrañado por esa palabra -¿a dónde?- interrogó._

_-Bueno... - titubeó la joven -hay una beca para la carrera de Arquitectura en la universidad de Edimburgo- le explicó -y dado que ya puedo disponer de mi parte de la herencia... me gustaría pasar unos años en Europa- mintió, de manera descabellada. Cierto que los profesores habían hablado de esa beca, pero ella no tenía intención alguna de solicitarla, hasta hace unos días._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?; no puedes irte- el nerviosismo de Edward la extrañó; ¿qué más le daba a él lo que hiciera?. Llevaba más de un mes ignorándola, no se caería el mundo porque ella no estuviera en la puerta de enfrente._

_-No veo por qué no- contestó entre dientes._

_-T... tú no... no puedes irte- tartamudeó Edward, pasándose las manos frenético por su pelo... no, ella no podía hacer eso -piensa en tu hermano, en Rose, en Jake...- le recordó, aunque sintió una patada en el estómago al pronunciar ese último nombre._

_-Jake y yo hemos roto- le explicó, con voz monocorde; dios... ¿era posible que los astros se estuviesen alineando, de tal manera que cada vez había menos obstáculos para que ella pudiera ser suya?_

_-Lo siento- Bella negó con la cabeza._

_-No es por eso por lo que me quiero ir; necesito cambiar de aires- no entendía nada... ¿por qué quería privarlo de su presencia?._

_-No creo que sea lo mejor- musitó el joven de pelo cobrizo, cada vez más nervioso -por favor, no le hagas eso a Emmet... no me hagas ésto- la última frase salió cómo una súplica desesperada, que no debía haber salido... pero Bella lo oyó, y haciendo acopio, consiguió preguntarle._

_-¿Por qué?- al ver que Edward desviaba la mirada, volvió a la carga -¿por qué no puedo irme, Edward?-._

_-Porque no puedes darle ese disgusto a Emmet, a Rosalie... a todos- la rabia y la frustración, por todo lo que había pasado esas últimas semanas, y viendo que seguía sumido en su mutismo, hizo que al fin estallara... sabía muy bien lo que había escuchado, y por unos escasos segundos su pobre corazón se ilusionó... y no pudo reprimir su furia ante la la cobardía del joven._

_-¿Por qué?- siseó de nuevo entre dientes; pero el silencio de Edward la sacó de sus casillas._

_-Eres un cobarde- le escupió, acercándose a él -¡eres un maldito cobarde!- con los puños apretados, golpeó en pecho del joven, que incrédulo, intentó sosegarla -¡eres un cobarde, te odio!- gritó; sus puños no podían dejar de golpear el pecho del joven._

_-¡Bella!- la previno Edward, consiguiendo agarrar sus muñecas con las manos, pero inmediatamente aflojó el agarre, sin llegar a soltarla. El corazón del joven se encogió de dolor al ver sus lágrimas... pero no pudo pensar en nada más, ya que Bella se había soltado de su agarre, y había cogido su rostro entre sus manos... y le estaba besando._

_El cuerpo de Bella se estremecía... sus labios y su boca sabían exactamente igual a cómo ella lo había imaginado tantas veces... tantos años soñando con ésto; pero se dio cuenta de que Edward no la correspondía, y viniendo de nuevo la cordura a ella, deshizo el beso, y más roja y avergonzada que nunca, sólo pensó en correr y en salir de allí; ¿cómo había podido ser tan tonta?_

_Edward no podía pensar, su mente estaba bloqueada... pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que nunca había sentido nada parecido al besar a ninguna otra chica... y quería más. Al ver que le daba la espalda, con la intención de dejarle allí, atrapó una de sus manos delicadamente. Bella se giró, incrédula y sin comprender nada._

_-Por amor de dios, ven aquí- susurró mientras tiraba de ella, rodeaba su delicada cintura y la besaba con todo el amor que él tenía para ella._

_Y en mundo se detuvo para ambos; el corazón de Edward ya no tuvo dudas... era ella, la chica que llevaba un mes poniendo su vida al revés; tenía claro que ésto iba más allá que las relaciones que había llevado hasta ahora... dios... hacía unas horas que Tanya y él habían finiquitado su historia, poniéndole a la rubia la patética excusa de que no había química entre ellos. Pero cada vez que besaba a Tanya, que salían a cenar, que se acostaban... él veía esa melena castaña, unos ojos chocolate que le embelesaban y una cara preciosa... él la veía a ella. Sintió un escalofrío al percatarse de las caricias que los dedos de Bella dejaban entre sus cabellos. __Toda ella era un delicia, tan delicada, tan frágil... sus lenguas hacían rato que habían perdido la timidez, y ambas campaban a sus anchas en la boca del otro, reconociéndose, degustándose..._

_El corazón de Bella latía con vida, con amor, con ilusiones renovadas... dios... su sueño de niña, y no tan niña, se estaba haciendo realidad; jamás sintió eso con Jake. La estaba besando con tanto amor que sintió ganas de llorar; habían perdido la noción del tiempo, y no fue hasta que Edward la llamó que abrió los ojos, topándose con las esmeraldas de sus desvelos, brillando a causa de los miles de sentimientos que fluían por todo el cuerpo del joven._

_-Bella- susurró; la joven apenas podía articular palabra, pero se abrazó él, cómo si su vida dependiera de ello, rompiendo en incontrolados sollozos. Él la refugió entre sus brazos, confesándole todo lo que sentía... y ella hizo lo mismo, para sorpresa y alegría de éste._

_A partir de esa noche... todo cambió..._

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con pena... pensó que todo había cambiado para bien; ya nada le importaba, con Edward junto a ella se sentía tranquila, sosegada... y se sentía amada. Su amor era tan fuerte cómo los muros del Castillo de Edimburgo... o al menos, eso creía ella. Miró a su alrededor; a pesar de ser poco más de las seis y media de la tarde, la tarde ya iba decayendo; los veranos escoceses era así, inestables y fríos.

Se alejó de allí, pero ahora sabía perfectamente a dónde quería ir; recordó con nostalgia cómo le había contado a Edward, miles de veces, lo mágico y especial que le parecía ese enclave en la ciudad... la colina de Calton Hill. Ubicada a casi cien metros de altura, era el sitio indicado si querías tener una vista de todo Edimburgo.

Cuántas veces había soñado con visitar con Edward este lugar... cuántos sueños rotos, cuántas desilusiones... ¿cómo habían llegado a ese punto?; ¿tan poco significaba para él, que no tuvo las agallas de enfrentarse a Emmet, decirle que lo suyo era muy serio... que se amaban de verdad?

Se asomó con cautela a través de la barandilla de seguridad... la altura la impresionó, y dedujo que una caía desde ahí sería dolorosa... cómo en picado cayeron sus ilusiones aquel día...

_Los dos últimos meses habían sido cómo un sueño para Bella; estaba en verdad con él, eran una pareja en todos los sentidos... menos a los ojos del resto del mundo. Decidieron que esperarían a que su relación se afianzara lo suficiente para contárselo a Emmet. _

_Parecían dos amantes furtivos, y aunque les costaba disimular cuándo estaban delante del resto, ninguno parecía notar nada raro. _

_Por suerte para ambos, la profesión de Emmet y Rosalie, plagada de guardias y de días festivos en los que ambos tenían que trabajar, les dejaba tiempo para verse en la intimidad._

_Fue un fin de semana de mayo, Emmet y Rosalie se iban, según ellos, de fin de semana romántico. Alice y Jasper estaban en la boda de unos amigos, de modo que Edward y Bella podrían pasar a solas todo el fin de semana, sin interrupciones de por medio. _

_Después de darle mil y una recomendaciones, por fin se marcharon. Nada más cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, el timbre de la puerta sonó, Bella corrió a abrir la puerta, y los brazos de Edward la alzaron para darle un beso; apenas habían podido hablar en los últimos días._

_-Hola- susurró ella, con una sonrisa._

_-Hola cielo- le devolvió por respuesta su novio -¿cómo estás?-._

_-Ahora bien; te he extrañado estos días- Edward sonrió por el tierno puchero que puso su novia._

_-Yo también a ti, mi vida- dijo antes de besarla de nuevo; la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos, cómo la primera que sus caricias fueron más íntimas, la primera vez que ambos se fundieron en un sólo ser... dios... nunca se cansaría de besarla; sintió que Bella necesitaba respirar, y poco a poco liberó su boca, dejando cortos y dulces besos en sus labios. _

_Se dirigieron al apartamento de Edward, y allí pasaron el fin de semana, en la intimidad. Ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de esos momentos, ya fuera cocinando algo, viendo la tele abrazados o durmiendo acurrucados en uno junto al otro, y por supuesto, haciendo el amor. _

_Pero el domingo llegó más rápido de lo que ambos hubiesen querido, y cuándo ya quisieron darse cuenta, ambos se despedían en el apartamento de Bella._

_-¿Te veré mañana?; tengo un par de horas libres entre clase y clase- le recordó la joven._

_-Ajam...- musitó simplemente su novio, dejando un camino de besos a lo largo de su cuello -podríamos ir a comer por ahí; conozco un sitio precioso en un pueblo cerca de aquí- ella asintió feliz, pero a la vez riéndose._

_-Me haces cosquillas, picas- le riñó en broma, pasando su mano por la mejilla; estaban en el sofá del salón, ella a horcajadas encima de él._

_-Mañana me afeito, te lo prometo-._

_-Es igual- se encogió ella de hombros y escondiendo su cara en su cuello -estás guapo de cualquier manera- el joven se carcajeó, abrazándola más fuerte, ya que sintió en su piel el sonrojo de su novia. _

_-Tú si que eres guapa... eres preciosa, ¿lo sabías?- le piropeó, alzándole la cabeza con una de sus manos -no sé cómo he podido estar tan ciego durante todos estos años- se reprochó._

_-Era una niña, y tú un hormonal adolescente de diecisiete años- le recordó su novia, mirándole con cariño -jamás pensé que algún día podríamos estar así, de esta manera-._

_-Te hice esperar mucho tiempo... y sé que también sufriste mucho por mi culpa- expresó Edward, con pena y rabia en su voz._

_-Pero ha merecido la pena, si con ello he conseguido tenerte- el joven no pudo otra cosa que agradecer las palabras de su novia con un tierno beso; al principio inocente, pero el beso pasó a cotas más apasionadas._

_Tan absortos estaban que no oyeron el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, ni los pasos que se acercaban al salón... sólo se separaron cuándo oyeron el grito ahogado de Rosalie, que agarraba a Emmet fuertemente del brazo._

_Bella se levantó precipitadamente del regazo de su novio, que también se puso de pie al instante... menos mal que ambos estaban vestidos... pero la joven gimió para sus adentros, rogando de que su hermano no se hubiese percatado dónde estaban las manos de Edward._

_-Eres un mal nacido- escupió Emmet, encarando peligrosamente a su mejor amigo._

_-Emmet, no es lo que parece... yo la quiero- contestó Edward, poniéndose delante de Bella, en un intento de protegerla._

_-¿Qué la quieres?; Edward, tú nunca has querido a nadie- espetó entre risas, con tono cínico -te he visto todos estos años con un sinfín de mujeres... y siempre has terminado por dejarlas tiradas cómo a un perro- Edward tuvo que callar ante tal afirmación, pues no le quitaba la razón a su mejor amigo... pero esa vez todo era distinto._

_-No lo puedo negar; pero jamás le haría eso a Bella- la joven sonrió emocionada, tomando su mano y apretándola, gesto que el joven devolvió. _

_-No te creo... te conozco lo suficiente para saber que cuándo te canses de ella, la dejarás- rebatió el joven -¿desde cuándo?- esa vez Bella se adelantó, tomando la palabra._

_-Desde hace unos meses- contestó ella, intentando mantenerse tranquila -siempre le he querido Emmet, desde que le vi en la boda de nuestros padres- la confesión de su hermana le dejó perplejo... pero ella no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo; prometió que cuidaría de ella, y no iba a permitir que Edward la destrozara el corazón._

_-Emmet, tienes que creerme- suplicó su amigo -intenté evitarlo... pero no eliges de quién te enamoras-._

_-Lo amo, al igual que él me ama a mi- Bella tomó aire -sé que te preocupas mucho por mi, eres mi hermano... y la única familia que me queda en el mundo; pero ya no soy una niña Emmet-._

_-Emmet- por primera vez Rosalie, testigo mudo de la escena, habló -no puedes hacer nada, ellos han tomado su decisión, y es estar juntos -el joven moreno taladró con la mirada a Rosalie._

_-¿Sabías algo?- le preguntó simplemente._

_-No sabía que estaban juntos... per...-._

_-¡¿Por qué no me comentaste nada al respecto?- bramó, completamente fuera de si._

_-¡No la pagues con ella!- el joven volvió la cabeza, incrédulo ante el chillido que pegó su hermana -págala conmigo- le desafió._

_-Te lo dije una vez, no te quería ver cerca de ella- murmuró desafiante, mirando a Edward -has traicionado mi confianza Edward... sal de mi casa-._

_-Emmet...- trató de apaciguarle el joven -tienes que creerme, la amo-._

_-¡Sal de mi casa!- lo tomó por su camiseta, empujándole violentamente, ante los chillidos horrorizados de Bella y Rosalie._

_-Emmet por favor- le suplicaba Bella entre lágrimas -no me hagas ésto-._

_-Cállate- le ordenó._

_-¡No soy una niña para que me trates así!- gritó Bella, indignada e incrédula ante la actitud de su hermano; pero se encogió de miedo al ver cómo su hermano avanzaba hacia ella, pero Edward le cortó el paso._

_-Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada- le amenazó ahora Edward._

_-Por favor, Emmet...- le rogaba su novia, tirando de su brazo. El joven pareció reaccionar, y relajó su postura tensa y desafiante._

_-Fuera de mi casa Edward Cullen, no quiero volver a verte- Bella iba a decir algo, pero su novio se giró hacia ella._

_-Tranquila cariño- la calmó, abrazando el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven, cosa que hizo maldecir a Emmet, que se fue hacia su cuarto, pegando un sonoro portazo -es mejor que me vaya, y hablar cuándo la tormenta haya pasado; ¿estarás bien? -Bella afirmó con la cabeza, sorbiéndose las lágrimas; quería hablar con su hermano a solas, e intentar que entrara en razón..._

Pero su hermano no dio su brazo a torcer; desde ese mismo instante le retiró la palabra a Edward, y por supuesto le prohibió entrar en su casa.

Bella, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice... incluso Edward... todos intentaban hacerle entrar en razón, explicándole que Bella cumpliría veinte años en unos meses, y que era lo suficientemente adulta para saber con quién quería estar... pero no atendió a razones; incluso dejó de hablarle a Bella, con la consiguiente amenaza de que no quería saber nada de ella hasta que rompiera su relación con Edward.

La convivencia con su hermano se hizo insoportable, y también su relación de pareja se vio afectada por ello, llegando a discutir con Edward, que un día crispado por los nervios, debidos a la tensa situación, le echó en cara si todavía quería más; había perdido a su mejor amigo, se había tenido que mudar de apartamento... y todo por ella. Esas palabras fueron directas al corazón de Bella, clavándose cómo dagas envenenadas. Edward ya no luchaba por ella y su relación... y ella, en un arrebato furioso, lo dejó.

Pero no se quedó a presenciar cómo Emmet se salía con la suya; necesitaba irse, alejarse de todos... y las cosas volverían a su cauce. No vio a Edward en todo el mes y medio que duraron los trámites para la beca en Escocia. Rosalie intentó persuadiarla muchas veces, pero viendo la actitud de su hermano, no quiso quedarse allí ni un minuto más. Estaba cansada... y su corazón jamás volvería a ser el mismo... eran demasiados golpes los que había recibido, y Edward no hizo ni un mísero intento por verla durante ese tiempo. Sabía por Jasper y su novia, y por su propia cuñada, que estaba hundido... pero ella también lo estaba.

Todavía recordaba las lágrimas de Alice y Rosalie el día que la acompañaron al aeropuerto, y la cara de circunstancias de Jasper. Les prometió a todos que estaría bien, y se despidió emocionada de la que fue su familia. Ojalá su hermano pudiera perdonarla algún día... pero ella no había hecho nada mal... quererse de la forma en que Edward y Bella se querían no podía estar mal.

Y allí estaba, en el mirador más alto y bonito de la ciudad, sola... quizá su destino era la soledad, más de una vez se lo había planteado... pero el haber rozado la felicidad una vez en su vida, con la punta de sus dedos, hacía que siguiera añorando a su único amor.

Cerró los ojos, apoyando los brazos en la barandilla de metal... ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora?... ¿cómo estaría?; las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente una y otra vez; ni siquiera volvió la cabeza cuándo escuchó por detrás suyo el ruido de unos pasos presurosos... y cómo una voz que conocía a la perfección la llamaba, contenida y precavida a la vez.

-Bella...- sonrió con pena de si misma, podía escucharlo cómo si estuviera detrás suyo en este instante... -Bella, cariño- siguió con los ojos cerrados, no quería que esa voz, tan añorada, se fuera... pero el tacto de unas manos en su cintura hizo que su corazón latiera de forma apresurada... que latiera cómo cuándo él la abrazaba de esa manera.

Lentamente fue volviéndose, y su aliento quedó muerto en su garganta; ante ella estaban esas esmeraldas con las que tanto había soñado... era Edward, estaba allí.

-Edward...- murmuró, conteniendo un sollozo.

-Mi vida- la llamó de nuevo él, pero ella se apartó unos pasos hacia atrás. Ese gesto hizo que los ojos del joven la miraran con culpabilidad y pena... no se lo reprochaba; no había sabido enfrentarse a su amigo por ella, había sido un cobarde que, desde la noche en que ella lo dejó, no había levantado cabeza.

-¿Qu... qué haces aquí?- le demandó -¿cómo sabías dónde estaba?-.

-Rosalie me lo dijo- empezó a explicarse -vino a verme hace unos días, y me contó que habías pedido la beca; y me contó la manera en que te fuiste... y ya no pude soportarlo más-.

-No creo que te importe mucho, Edward- replicó la joven, con tono frío y monocorde -desde que mi hermano supo lo nuestro, me prometiste que lucharías por lo nuestro... pero eres un cobarde; un cobarde que prefirió no enfrentarse a mi hermano, y...-.

-Lo he hecho Bella- la interrumpió -hablé con él, justo antes de tomar el avión; no lo acepta... pero ya me da igual; porque no puedo volver a perderte- la joven negó con la cabeza, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas -déjame hablar, por favor- le pidió Edward, desesperado. Ésta no dijo nada, pero su silencio animó al joven a continuar -nunca imaginé que Emmet se opondría de esa manera... y pensé que con el paso de los días cedería; pero me equivoqué, y su negativa me dolió en en alma. Es cierto que he sido un mujeriego.. pero el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue el más maravilloso de mi vida-.

-Edward...- susurró emocionada.

-Rosalie vino a verme, a decirme que te habías marchado; no pude soportarlo, y ella misma me dio tu dirección, para que viniera a buscarte- tomó aire, desesperado por el mutismo de Bella -perdóname... por favor; lo he perdido todo, he pedido a mi mejor amigo, he renunciado a mi trabajo, he dejado a mis padres ... y he perdido a lo más bonito que había en mi vida. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, lucharé por y para nosotros...-.

-¿Y si te vuelves a echar para atrás?- inquirió la joven -pensaba que con mi marcha tú y Emmet volveríais a ser amigos y...-.

-Me duele el haber perdido la amistad de Emmet- la cortó Edward, acercándose precavidamente a ella -pero si con ello puedo tenerte, habrá valido la pena-.

-¿Crees que nos perdonará algún día?- musitó con tristeza, a pesar de todo era su hermano, y le quería mucho.

-No puedo responder a eso, Bella... pero algún día tendrá que entender que nos amamos- el corazón de la joven se agitó ante esa afirmación; dios... lo amaba tanto que dolía... pero no estaba segura.

-¿Cuantos días te quedarás... y cómo sabías dónde encontrarme?- no había caído en ese punto. El joven sonrió, acortando la distancia entre ellos y tomando el rostro de Bella entre sus manos, acariciándolo con ternura.

-Rosalie me dio tu dirección- le volvió a repetir- le he dejado mis maletas al portero del edificio- Bella esbozó, por fin, una pequeña sonrisa -y al no encontrarte en casa, me acordé de que siempre hablabas de este lugar, y de lo mucho que te gustaría visitarlo... aunque sino te hubiese encontrado aquí, habría recorrido la ciudad entera, o te hubiera esperado en la puerta- le explicó con cariño -y pretendo quedarme el tiempo que tú quieras; porque si es por mi, no volveré a separarme de lo que más quiero en este mundo-.

El corazón de Bella volvió a latir deprisa, pero esta vez por un sentimiento de alegría; él estaba aquí, con ella... pidiéndole que le dejara entrar de nuevo en su vida.

-Entonces creo que vamos a pasar muchos años juntos- la clara y concisa frase de Bella dio vida de nuevo al corazón de Edward -porque no he dejado de quererte en todo este tiempo... ni dejaré de hacerlo nunca- le susurró con cariño, mientras juntaba su frente con la del joven.

-Perdóname mi amor...- le pidió, emocionado -lamento haber hecho que esperases tanto-.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte; la espera ha sido amarga... pero a partir de ahora, será una espera dulce, esperando por y cada una de las cosas que vendrán-.

-Juntos- exclamó el joven, atrayéndola a sus brazos y fundiéndose ambos en un beso, que simbolizaba al nueva vida que les esperaba.


End file.
